disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney XD shows
This is a list of Television programs formerly and currently broadcast by the children's cable television channel Disney XD in the United States. Current programming Disney took episodes way Original animated program *''Randy Cunningham'' (September 21, 2012 – August 28, 2015) *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' (February 21, 2009 – July 30, 2011) *''Zeke and Luther'' (July 18, 2009 – April 7, 2012) *''Kick Buttowski'' (February 26, 2010 – December 7, 2012) *''Pair of Kings'' (September 25, 2010 – February 23, 2013) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (August 5, 2006 - February 7, 2009) Co-productions *''Mr. Young'' (September 26, 2011 – March 31, 2014) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (April 1, 2012 – present) *''Slugterra'' (October 19, 2012 – present) *''Max Steel'' (March 25, 2013 – present)[2] Repeats of ended co-productions *''Kid vs. Kat'' (February 14, 2009 – June 4, 2011) *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' (October 20, 2010 – November 11, 2012) *'' Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (September 22, 2008 - January 14, 2015,first run; Febuary 21, 2015,present, reruns) *''Rated A for Awesome'' (June 20, 2011 – February 25, 2012, first-run; February 26, 2012 – present, reruns) Repeats of Disney Channel series *''Phineas and Ferb'' (February 13, 2009 – present) *''Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' (February 13, 2009 – present) *''Suite Life on Deck'' (February 13, 2009 – present) *''Fish Hooks'' (February 19, 2011 – present) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (January 2012 – present) Current acquired animated series *''Gargoyles'' (February 13, 2009 - present) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (February 13, 2009 - present) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (June 22, 2009 - present) *''Spider-Man'' (February 13, 2009 - present) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (February 13, 2009 - present) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (February 13, 2009 - present) *''Sonic Underground'' (June 11, 2012 - present) Original films *''Skyrunners'' (November 27, 2009) Programming blocks *''Marvel Universe'' (April 1, 2012 – present) *''Disney XD's Saturday Morning'' (February 21, 2009 – June 19, 2010; September 18, 2010 – present) Short series *''SportsCenter High-5'' *''Next X'' *''Team Smithereen''[3] *''Marvo the Wonder Chicken[4] *RoboDz Kazagumo Hen[5][6] *''The Secret Life of Suckers[7] *''Wipeout Moments'' *''Winter Wipeout Moments'' *''Run, Alien, Run!'' Upcoming series Upcoming original live-action programming Upcoming co-productions Former programming Acquired programming *''Hulk'' *''Man'' * *''Naruto Shippuden'' (28 October 2009 - 26 October 2011) *''Silver Surfer'' (February 13, 2009 - March 31, 2012) *''Storm Hawks'' (February 28, 2011 – March 25, 2012) *''Fort Boyard'' (October 12, 2011 - March 23, 2012) *''The Jungle Book'' (June 11, 2012 - September 7, 2013) *''X-Men'' (February 13, 2009 - March 31, 2012) *''X-Men Evolution'' (February 14, 2009 - March 31, 2012) Original live-action programs *''Aaron Stone'' (February 13, 2009 – July 31, 2010) *''I'm in the Band'' (November 26, 2009 - December 8, 2011, first run; December 10, 2011 - October 18, 2012, reruns) *Freddy Aguilar the Show (February 13, 2009-August 31, 2012) Original animated programs *''Motorcity'' (April 22, 2012 – January 7, 2013;first run) *''Tron Uprising'' (June 7, 2012 - January 28, 2013;first run) Repeat Of Disney Channel Series *''American Dragon (February 13, 2009–October 18, 2012) *Cory In The House'' (February 13, 2009–August 31, 2012) *''Code:9'' (November 19, 2011-October 25, 2012) *''The Emperor's New School'' (23 February 2009–October 18, 2012) *''Even Stevens'' (13 February 2009–August 31, 2012) *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (13 February 2009–October 14, 2011) *''Fillmore!'' (February 13, 2009-August 31, 2012) *''Gravity Falls'' (August 5, 2012-Present) *''The Legend Of Tarzan'' (February 13, 2009-August 31, 2012) *''Phil Of The Future'' (February 13, 2009–August 31, 2012) *''Recess'' (14 February 2009–August 31, 2012) *''The Replacements'' (16 March 2009–August 31, 2012) *''Stitch!'' (October 24, 2011 – October 27, 2012) *''So Random!'' (August 21, 2012-June 30, 2013) Programming Block *''Saturday Mornings:Disney XD Style'' (June 26, 2009- September 11, 2010) Repeat Of Jetix Series *''Monster Buster Club'' (February 13, 2009–August 31, 2012) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (February 13, 2009-August 31, 2012) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (February 13, 2009 – April 18, 2009, reruns, April 18, 2009–August 31, 2012) References #'^' Disney XD Medianet. Disney XD Medianet. Retrieved on 2012-09-18. #'^' Rusak, Gary (October 5, 2012). "Mattel and FremantleMedia score Disney XD deal for Max Steel". Kidscreen. Retrieved March 7, 2013. #'^' W!LDBRAIN Entertainment. Wildbrain.com. Retrieved on 2012-09-18. #'^' Marvo the Wonder Chicken. Ludorum. Retrieved on 2012-09-18. #'^' RoboDZ Episode Guide, Recaps, Watch Online, Previews – Zap2it. Tvlistings.zap2it.com (2011-04-08). Retrieved on 2012-09-18. #'^' animelodge.co.uk (2009-01-23) The Anime Lodge: Q and A with Jeff Nimoy. animelodge.co.uk #'^' [1][dead link] #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_programs_broadcast_by_Disney_XD#cite_ref-superherohype_8-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_programs_broadcast_by_Disney_XD#cite_ref-superherohype_8-1 ''b] Lesnick, Silas (March 8, 2013). "Marvel Announces Premiere Dates for Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.". Superhero Hype. Retrieved March 24, 2013. #'^' Lenihan, Nick (February 9, 2013). "Toy Fair 2013 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures From Bandai". Action Figure Fury. Retrieved March 16, 2013. Category:Disney XD shows Category:Ultra holi Category:Teen Disney